The present invention relates to component inspection, and more specifically, to anomaly detection using image-based physical characterization.
Visual inspection methods can capture images for components to be inspected and determine pass/fail criteria or identify whether one or more various anomaly types are present. In complex systems, there can be many components to inspect for a wide range of anomalies. Images can be captured under different conditions depending upon an operator, image capturing devices used, and other such factors.